


Ali, Mary, Jeff

by EntrancedSnow70



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actual Garbage, Alicyn (OC), F/M, Jeffery (OC) - Freeform, Mary (OC) - Freeform, Sselecaf Nomed (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntrancedSnow70/pseuds/EntrancedSnow70
Summary: I wrote this during an angst phase when I was a freshman in high school. No one else besides me has read it until now. I have uploaded it in its original angst bullshit non proofread glory





	Ali, Mary, Jeff

Mary stood at the pentagram inside her attic. One more ingrediant and-  
"MARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
Mary spun around to see Alicyn, her roomate, standing on the stairs. She tapped her foot, annoyed. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SUMMONING DEMONS!?"  
Mary mumbled just loud enough for Alicyn to hear, "Sorry Ali. Can you stop yelling? My head hurts and it's not helping."  
"Fine Mary. But really? I'm just came home from work to find you gone. I checked up here to find that you're summoning demons again. Honestly? Do you remember last time you tried this? It took a week to get that girl out of the house."  
"Yes I remember, she was only 8 though. I can't believe you wouldn't let her stay." Mary huffed, quite unhappy.  
"Ali! She tried to kill me!"  
"She was scared!"  
"So!"  
Mary marched towards Alicyn, her fists clenched and teeth gritted. She pushed Ali down the stairs into Jeffrey's arms. Mary slammed the door up shut. Ali and Jeff heard the lock click.  
"Jeff? How did you get here?" Ali asked with a confused look on her face.  
Jeffrey looked confused, "Uh, you told me to come over. Don't you remember?"  
"Oh yeah... I guess I forgot." Alicyn blushed. "You look good today, and I still have my work clothes on underneath this stuff. Care to help me take it off?"  
"Absolutely darling." Jeff said as he felt his heart race.  
"Well I can't change out here. Let's head to my room for some privacy." Mary grabbed Jeff's arm as she said this and dragged him to her room.  
Mary listened for Ali's bedroom door to close. Once she did she walked back to her pentagram. It had a purple hair, a black triangle made of skin, the face of an old woman, and and empty vial on it. Mary mumbled incoherantly as she picked up a knife. She very carefully sliced a small peice of skin. She put the vial by the blood and watched as a small bit of blood slid in said vial. Satisfied she set the vial in the center. Instantly she felt her body tingle, then sting, then burn. She was tempted to scream, but didn't want attention. after 10 minutes of agony it stopped. Mary felt a presence in her head. It had worked. She summoned Sselecaf Nomed, the demon of murder.  
"Mary, why have you summoned me?" Nomed whispered.  
"For the ability to kill without any legal consequence." Mary panted.  
"Granted, it will cost you though. 24 hours of accrutiating pain and agony."  
"I am ready." As soon as Mary said those words her body started twisting at odd angles, her head was pounding and her skin felt like fire. She finally screamed but found no sound exited her mouth. The presence in her head was gone.  
Alicyn couldn't enter the attic so she left it be, hoping Mary wasn't dead. She'd check back in a day. Calmly she waved to her boyfriend as he left.  
"Later Ali! Good night!"  
"You too hon!"  
Ali then closed and locked her door, then went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ali is a stripper and I clearly have no clue what I was doing with her or Sselecaf Nomed. I draw not write!


End file.
